


Love Me Like You Do

by Arwennicole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has lived in a life that’s just plain “Hell”. In a world where partners are picked by a matchmaker, he has had two failed matches. He decides to go underground to find his own wife. He gets so much more than he had bargained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failing Matches

Clint Barton sat on the jet that was heading back to base after a long several day mission. He had his head in his bloody hands, his vest just as equally covered in blood. “Barton,” Coulson called out, “We’re landing.”

“Alright,” he answered, standing up.

Reaching for his neck out of habit, his hand tightened into a fist when his hand grasped air instead of a chain that used to hang around his neck. “It’ll get easier,” Coulson assured him. Clint gave him a slight glare.

“Easy for you to say,” he answered as the jet landed.

Clint’s older brother, Barney, walked over, gripping his brother’s shoulder. The door opened and Barney got off the jet first. “Go get him,” Clint heard his sister-in-law, Martha, say. He watched as his niece and nephew ran over excitedly.

“Daddy!” they exclaimed.

Clint smiled as Barney lifted his children up. “You guys are getting so big!” he exclaimed to his giggling children. Martha walked over with a soft smile.

“Welcome home,” Martha greeted.  
“Hi,” he answered, embracing her.

Martha kissed his cheek, rubbing his back. “Someone is here to see you though,” she told him. Clint let her go as Martha lifted a seven-month-old out of the stroller. Clint smiled as he took his young daughter into his arms.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured.

He took the baby into his arms, holding her close. He kissed her cheek, rubbing her back. “Who’s got you, Sofia?” Martha cooed. Sofia Barton curled up into Clint’s arms as he hugged his daughter even closer. “Is that daddy?” she asked. Sofia gurgled as she curled up into Clint’s chest.

“Dada,” she answered.

Clint kissed the top of her head. “She looks like her mother every day,” Martha commented.

“You have no idea,” he answered.

Clint grabbed Sofia’s stroller, walking away from everyone else. Barney moved his arm around Martha’s shoulders.

Arriving home, Clint had put Sofia into her pack n play before going to his room, peeling off his uniform. Tossing the dried blood clothes into his laundry hamper. He played the list of voicemails onto the phone stereo. “Hi, Clinton, it’s your mother,” Edith Barton said over the speakers. Clint rolled his eyes as he turned the shower on in his bathroom. “I have been speaking with Susanne again, she would like you to come in Friday for another appointment,” the message continued to play.

“When Hell freezes over,” he answered.  
“I know you think it is too soon after losing Wanda, but I am thinking for Sofia’s sake that you should find a mother for her,” the message stated.

Clint made his fingers into a gun, aiming it at the stereo. “My wife’s not even bones in her coffin yet, mother,” he muttered.

“Oh! I ran into your friends, Thor and Jane. They are back in town and they really want to see you,” Edith insisted.  
“Yep because that’s what I want to do after a three week mission is go out,” he answered sarcastically.  
“I said you would meet with them tonight,” she added.  
“Of course you did,” he answered getting into the shower.  
“It’ll be a good night,” Edith insisted.  
“No…it won’t,” he answered.

Clint let the hot water wash over him and he let out a deep breath. Ever since his wife had passed, his life had been nothing but one pain in the ass after another. He missed her, his bed was colder. He felt miserable, sick to his stomach miserable.

(Flashback: 3 Years Ago)

Clint was in the shower, his hands rested on the tile wall as the hot water soothed over his aching muscles. He felt soft hands move up his back. “It wasn’t your fault,” she whispered softly into his shoulder.

“How isn’t it my fault? I was charged to protecting those kids,” he insisted.

Wanda frowned, her arms moving around his torso. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes as she kissed his neck and his shoulder. “Not every mission is going to be a win, but we take every victory we can get our hands on,” she whispered. Turning around, his hands rested on her hips. “We will always to be together,” she said softly. She moved her hand over his chest over the scarlet birthmark over his heart, waving over his heart like mist. “This is the proof right here, all the proof I need that is,” she added. Clint moved his index finger over the arrowhead shaped birthmark over her heart. “It’s always been you and me against the world, we didn’t win this one, but we will win more,” she murmured. Clint smiled at her.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured.

Clint smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. Wanda kissed him back, her arms going around his shoulders as he lifted her up off the floor.

(End Flashback)

Sofia began to cry, bringing Clint out of his memories. Getting out of the shower, he quickly pulled on his boxer briefs and his sweatpants, going into the living room. “Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured, lifting his crying daughter up. He kissed her forehead, carrying her into the kitchen to get her a bottle.

Later on, Clint was reluctantly getting ready for his night out with his friends and family. “Thanks for watching her, Pietro,” Clint told his brother-in-law.

“You know I enjoy watching this little one,” Pietro answered.

Clint smiled as he kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “I’ll be back in an hour or two, hopefully,” he stated grabbing his jacket.

“See you later,” Pietro answered.

Clint grabbed his motorcycle keys before leaving.

Pulling up to the restaurant, Clint kicked the kickstand down to his bike, removing his helmet. “Clinton, did you really have to bring the bike?” Edith asked.

“Yep, best way to get around New York,” Clint replied.  
“Well, either way, welcome home,” Edith said with a sigh, kissing her son.  
“Hi,” he answered, hugging her quickly.

Clint stuffed his keys into his jacket as he followed his mother inside.

Thor Odinson stood up with a grin. “Clint! It’s good to see you back in one piece, my friend,” Thor greeted.

“Hey, Thor,” Clint answered smiling s the two friends gripped forearms before Thor YANKED Clint into a near bone-crushing hug.

Thor chuckled as he released the archer. “Jane, you look lovelier than ever,” Clint said smiling, kissing her cheek.

“Hey, Clint,” she said smiling, standing up to hug him.  
“Hi, Clint,” Bruce Banner said awkwardly.  
“Hey, I thought you and Betty were still in Thailand?” Clint asked, shaking his hand.  
“Well, we kind of had to come back,” Bruce replied.

Betty stood up with a smile and Clint’s eyes grew wide. “No way!” he exclaimed, seeing Betty’s noticeable baby bump. Clint beamed. “That’s awesome!” he told her, hugging her.

“Yep, another scientist in the family,” Betty answered, kissing his cheek as well.

Clint shook Tony Stark’s hand. “Well if you’re coming out of your lab that means something big is going on,” Clint commented.

“Yea, Pepper wanted to have adult time…” Tony started to say.  
“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I spoke full sentences in a normal voice?” Pepper put in.  
“How is Howie?” Clint asked, kissing her cheek.  
“He’s two, how do you think he is?” Pepper quipped.

Clint took a seat next to Tony. “Bourbon on the rocks for Robin Hood, Tammy,” Tony called out.

“See? I said it would be a fun night,” Edith insisted.  
“We’re missing part of the team aren’t we?” Clint asked.  
“Newlyweds,” Tony answered simply.  
“Wait, I’ve only been gone for three weeks when did all this happen?” Clint asked.  
“Simple, she was tired of waiting,” Steve replied.

Clint stood up with a laugh. “Four years is a long time,” he pointed out.

“That’s why I practically had to aim a gun to his head,” Steve’s new wife, Peggy, answered smiling.

Peggy kissed Clint’s cheek. “How are you, darling?” she asked.

“Doing alright,” he replied, hugging her with his free arm.  
“We missed you, welcome home,” Peggy said smiling.  
“Please tell me this stay won’t be for only a few days,” Edith said gently.

Clint took his seat again, watching as Steve pulled Peggy’s chair out for her. He watched as Steve hugged Peggy from behind, her hand caressed his bicep with a smile as he kissed her cheek. “I’m here until Phil gives me another mission,” he replied. Clint took the drink from Tammy, downing it with one gulp.

Jane looked at Thor with concern in her eyes. She had grown up with the Barton brothers after her parents passed, seeing Clint this way was heartbreaking. “Jane, red right?” Tony asked. Jane looked over at Tony.

“I’m not drinking tonight, thank you,” she answered.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. “How far along are you, Jane?” he asked. Jane gave him a slight smile.

“Seven weeks,” she replied.

Clint gave her a smile. “That’s fantastic, Janie,” he told her, getting up. Walking over, he hugged her gently. Jane hugged him back with a soft smile. “Congratulations,” he said softly, kissing her temple.

Later on, Clint was at the bar with another drink in his hand. “You’re going to just try to drink your feelings away?” Edith asked.

“Better than trying to get me to see the Matchmaker again,” he replied.  
“First it was with Bobbi,” Edith started to say.

Clint laughed at the name. “Yeah, that was a great match. Left me for someone else two weeks later, great Matchmaking,” he answered.

“Then there was Wanda...” she started to say.  
“Don’t talk about her,” he answered.  
“You can’t just forget about her,” Edith insisted.  
“Excuse me, who’s trying to set who up with another wife six months after their spouse’s death?” Clint demanded.  
“I want you to be happy,” Edith answered.  
“I was, she died in my arms,” Clint told her.

Clint downed his drink and Edith shook her head, walking away.

Later on, Clint was sitting at the bar debating about going home. “Hey,” a voice called to him. Clint looked to his left to see a man standing there. He slid a card to him. “If you’re feeling a bit lonely, go to her, she has the best girls in town,” he insisted. Clint looked at the card. Clint stared at the card.

“I’m not into brothels,” he answered.

Then an idea came to him. “Actually, thanks,” he told the man before leaving the bar.

(Yelena’s Girls)

Clint stood outside of the brothel, was pretty high end which was surprising. He stuffed the card in his pocket, knocking on the door. A young woman with wavy blond hair opened the door. “Yes?” she asked.

“I’m here to speak to Yelena,” he answered.

The woman stared at him, smirking a little. “I am she,” she told him. She opened the door. She was wearing black heels, a dark purple cocktail dress with a black belt around her waist. “Please, come in,” she insisted, opening the door.

Clint looked around to see women in fancy dresses walking through the brothel. “Brittany, what did I say about customers?” Yelena barked when a woman went to take a customer upstairs.

“I don’t have money for a room of my own,” the man answered.  
“No room, no girl, that’s my rules,” Yelena scolded them.  
“I already paid though,” he answered.

Yelena rolled her eyes, reaching into her dress and threw out a few hundreds onto the end table. “Get out, Brittany, we will talk later about your rule breaking,” she told the young woman. Clint was surprise. “I have simple rules, Mister…” she trailed off.

“Barton, Clint Barton,” he answered.  
“Okay James Bond, I have a few simple rules with my girls. You don’t fuck in their rooms. This is a brothel not a sex shack,” Yelena told him.

Yelena shoved open a bedroom door, checking inside. “Rule number two, you pay up front. You don’t have the money then don’t let the doorknob hit you on the way out,” she added. She grabbed another staircase rail. “Helen!” she called out.

“She’s home,” a woman called out.  
“Good,” Yelena answered.

She looked back at Clint. “I run a high end business here, Mr. Barton. When my drug-addicted, whore of a mother died, she left me this place. Told myself I wasn’t going to run the business like she did. I tore this place out, built a new place on top of it to raise my daughter in safely,” Yelena explained.

“You raised a kid here?” Clint asked with wide eyes.  
“That’s why my rules are the way they are, Mr. Barton. I got my little girl when I was fifteen, doesn’t make sense to bring weird men into this house some of my other girls have children too. Don’t need to expose them to something like that,” Yelena answered.  
“I supposed not,” he agreed.  
“Are you married, Mr. Barton?” she asked.  
“Formally,” he replied.  
“Good, I don’t take money from married men,” she told him.  
“Who do you sell to?” he asked.

Yelena swung around. “I don’t sell anything, Mr. Barton, my girls aren’t one of your run in the mill hookers on a street corner and I’m not their pimp,” she told him angrily.

“You took money…” he started to say.  
“I was paid for matching my girl up with him, it’s up to my girls whether they want to give back the down payment for the entertainment,” Yelena answered.

Yelena opened the door. “So, what kind of girl are you interested in? I have over 30 living here,” she told him. She grabbed a cigarette off her mantelpiece, lighting it.

“I’m looking for a wife,” Clint answered.

Yelena stopped in mid-drag. “This isn’t a matchmaking business, Mr. Barton,” she told him.

“My mother keeps having my local Matchmaker set me up with women I have no desire in. I’d rather come here and tell you what I’m looking for in a woman and hopefully, one of your girls matches that criteria,” he answered.  
“Divorced then?” she asked.  
“Once divorced, second time widowed,” Clint answered.

Yelena took another drag from her cigarette. “What are you willing to pay?” she asked. Clint reached into his pocket, tossing a large wad of hundreds on her coffee table. “I’m not talking about money, Mr. Barton,” she told him, almost coldly.

“I have my own company, I have enough money where I can buy Brooklyn if I wanted to. I have more than enough room in my home where she can live however she wants. She will want for nothing, she doesn’t even have to love me I am looking for someone to help me with my little girl and to get my mother off my back. I will though, take care of her. Anything she wants, I will give it to her. I can protect her and will protect her,” Clint explained.

Yelena stared at him. “Barton & Barton Industries? Didn’t you just merge your company with Stark Industries?” she asked.

“We partnered our businesses together,” he replied.

Yelena stared at him curiously. “Stand up,” she told him, her voice low. Yelena circled him slowly after he stood up. Her eyes scanning over him. “What kind of girl?” she asked.

“I prefer a woman who is a little more pure, young but not too young, intelligent, who can help me with the finances of my business while I’m away on missions,” he replied.

Yelena quirked her brow as her hand moved down his back. “Take off your coat,” she instructed. Clint did as she instructed. 

“I want a girl who is able to argue back with me, especially since I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, at least that’s what my late wife had said,” he added.

Yelena had him hold his hands out, staring at the calluses from this construction business. “These hands have quite the story,” she murmured. She traced the scars on his palm.

“They’re strong,” he answered.  
“I can believe it,” she told him.

Yelena tapped her chin, taking the money and counting it. “I will give you one of my girls, she is pure, but if I get a whiff of unhappiness, you will hear it from me personally,” she told him. She tossed the money back to him. “I don’t want your money, I want a year contract,” she added coldly.

“For what?” he asked.  
“If my girl is unhappy being your wife, you will send her back to me no questions asked. If I get a whiff of happiness or you have raised a hand to her, I will collect her myself,” she told him.

She shoved him back in the chair. “Then I get to punish you for it,” she added.

“Fine,” he answered.

Yelena smirked. “Well, Mr. Barton, looks like you have a deal,” she told him, leaving the room to draw up the contract.

In a room upstairs, a young woman with curly red hair, green eyes, wearing a regular t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white socks was lying on her bed reading a book. There was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she called out.

The door slid open and Yelena walked in. “How was class today?” she asked, kissing the top of Natasha’s head.

“It was physics,” Natasha replied.

Yelena smiled as she went into the bathroom, drawing a bath. “I have news for you, my sweet,” she called out.

“Yeah? Iris said a new one came in today,” Natasha answered.  
“He had an unusual request,” Yelena told her.  
“And? Which girl did you match him up with? Destiny?” Natasha asked.  
“Not exactly, sweetheart. He was looking for a wife,” Yelena answered.

Natasha raised her brow, sitting up. “You’re not a matchmaker,” she commented.

“He wasn’t looking for a matchmaker,” Yelena replied.

Natasha’s eyes slowly grew wide when she saw her mother looking at shades of makeup and certain hair accessories. “Mother what did you do?” she asked.

“I made a deal my sweet, and keeping a promise I made to you years ago,” Yelena replied.

Natasha felt her stomach twist. “You sold me?” she asked.

“I didn’t take any money, I’m giving you a better chance than living in this place,” Yelena told her.  
“You sold me!” Natasha exclaimed.  
“See it how you want, Natasha, but this man can make you happy. That’s all I care about,” Yelena answered, “Women in this world don’t have a lot of choices, if you went to a Matchmaker you would’ve been married off within the hour. At least with this, I got to know a bit about the man who wants you.”  
“He wants an image of a person, not me,” Natasha answered.

Yelena shook her head slowly. “He’s going to love you,” she assured her, pushing the hair from her eyes. Natasha lowered her head and Yelena hugged her tightly.


	2. Wedding Day

Natasha was staring at herself in the mirror, her mother had dressed her in one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Yelena smiled as she fixed her hair. “You look so beautiful,” Yelena murmured, tears showing in her eyes.

“Mother, stop,” Natasha murmured, “I’m already nervous.”  
“Don’t be, you will be fine,” Yelena assured her.

Natasha rubbed her hands together, letting out a deep breath.

At the chapel, Clint was standing there in his tuxedo as Coulson stared at him. “You could at least show some enthusiasm,” Coulson commented.

“Marriage #3, they say third time’s the charm,” Clint answered, “At least this will get my mother off my ass.”

Coulson frowned, looking at his friend. “Come on, Clint, this is a good day,” he told him. Clint just managed a small smirk.

When the ceremony started, Yelena escorted the bride down the aisle. When he saw her, Clint’s heart seized in his chest and he couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time, the last time his heart stopped like this it was when…Clint cleared his throat. No, he couldn’t think about that. Not now.

Yelena stopped at the altar, smiling at Natasha as the preacher started the ceremony. “Who gives this woman this man?” the preacher asked.

“I do,” Yelena answered.

She kissed Natasha’s cheek before she placed her hand into Clint’s. The preacher started the ceremony, Clint could feel the girl’s nervousness. Yet she was so stunning he couldn’t get over it. They exchanged their vows and then two rings were presented. Clint took one ring, slipping it onto Natasha’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed,” he vowed. Natasha let out a deep breath as she held onto the other ring.

“With this ring…I thee wed,” she answered as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

The preacher went through the rest of the ceremony. “By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bridge,” the preacher stated. Clint pulled the veil out of her face and his grey eyes locked with her green. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Natasha kissed him back before he pulled away. The few guests that were there congratulated them. 

Yelena watched as Clint led Natasha over to the waiting car, he opened the door and she slid inside. Clint looked towards Yelena, giving her a nod before getting in. Yelena couldn’t help but feel her heart break a little, this was her baby girl. Now she was gone, she let out a deep breath and went back home, hoping she made the right choice.

Inside the car, Natasha was fidgeting with the new ring on her finger. “Too tight?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine,” she replied.

Clint nodded, looking back out the window. Natasha looked at the designs in her dress. “I’m not sure if Yelena told you much about me,” he told her. Natasha shook her head slowly. Clint looked at her. “How old are you?” he asked.

“Eighteen,” she replied.  
“Well, at least legal,” he commented.  
“You?” she asked curiously.

Clint chuckled lightly. “If I tell you, you might jump out of this car screaming,” he replied.

“Doubt it,” she answered.

He looked at her. “I’m thirty, how’s that?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” she answered.

Clint looked back out the window as the gates to the house opened. “You can go into any room you want in this house, but the room at the end of the hall on the second floor,” he told her.

“What’s…” she started to say.  
“Just don’t go in there,” Clint answered.

Natasha nodded as the car stopped. Clint got out first, holding his hand out for Natasha. She gripped his hand as he helped her out of the car. They walked up to the house, Natasha’s eyes were wide. This house was bigger than her old home. Clint unlocked the door, but then stopped. This might have been his third marriage, but her first he had to at least keep up tradition for her. 

Clint carried her over the threshold, Natasha looked around in disbelief as he set her down. “This doesn’t seem real,” she commented.

“I wanted simple, but my mother is a persistent woman,” he answered, closing the door.

Natasha looked around, still feeling nervous about the idea of what this man was going to do to her. Clint looked at her, the way the girl acted she was seconds from leaping out of her skin if he just touched her. “I have clothes for you upstairs in the master bedroom, you can change into something more comfortable,” he told her, “I’m going to get out of this tux in my room.”

“You don’t sleep in the master bedroom?” she asked confused.  
“No,” he replied simply.

Natasha went up to the master bedroom, looking around her eyes were wide. It was beautiful, almost something out of a book. It had a large four poster bed with curtains to go with it. Reaching up, she moved her hands over the curtains tied to the post, they were made of satin. So soft, so smooth underneath her fingertips. She then realized something, she couldn’t undo her dress by herself. She opened the door to the room. “Clint?” she called out.

“Yeah,” she heard him say downstairs.  
“Can you help me? I can’t undo my dress,” she answered.

She heard him walk up the stairs and he walked around the corner wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. He motioned for her to turn around. Natasha did as he instructed and he started undoing the many buttons on the dress. “Yelena really knew how to pick a wedding dress,” he commented. 

“She wanted her daughter’s wedding day to be special,” she answered.

Clint froze. “Her daughter?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied.

Clint cleared his throat as he finished the last button. Natasha turned to see him already walking away and heading back downstairs. Natasha frowned, going to the room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
